Eternity is Forever
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Edge finally realizes that he belongs with Gangrel and Christian, but will they be happy to have him? originally written under the name Analorien Auron
1. Chapter 1

**author: analorien auron (now known as Erestor83)**

**title: eternity is forever**

**originally posted: 2008 on LadyJackyl's Fan Fiction Board and WWFF**

**subject: hmm not sure...maybe like drama and humor?**

**rating: R for language..for now *winks***

**disclaimer: don't own em, wish I did**

**WWE(F)ers: The Brood**

**Own Characters: Tim**

**notes: this whole fic is based off of WAY BACK WHEN..when Gangrel said to Edge: ' The blood of Gangrel flows through yours veins, eternity is forever Edge.'**

**summary: Edge finally realizes he belongs with Gangrel and Christian, but will they be glad to have him?**

CHAPTER 1

While sitting in the corner of a dimly lit club, Edge thought about the words Gangrel had said to him that night.

The blood of Gangrel flows through your veins...

He lowered his head. Even though he would never admit it freely, Gangrel was telling the truth. Gangrel's blood was in him whether he liked it or not. He wanted so bad to just go to Gangrel and just have this done with and then he, Gangrel, and Christian could just move on from there. Edge looked up at the ceiling. Christian. Why would Christian want him there? Christian no longer cared what happened to him, but then again if that were true then why the words from Gangrel? Edge slowly stood to his feet and stepped outside and saw Gangrel standing there. Gangrel approached him with a wide smile on his face. He knew what Edge was thinking ans he smiled.

" Tell me what you want Edge. Tell me that you want to come home. To come home to me and your brother."

Edge took a deep breath and looked at his sire.

" I do want to go home and be with you and with Christian, but Christian, my only brother hates me."

Gangrel shook his head slowly.

" He hates no one. He was angry because you refused to return. He is at the house waiting for our arrival. So Edge, tell me. Will you come with me or not?"

Edge thought for a moment then looked up into Gangrel's eyes.

" I will rejoin you sire."

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Gangrel put his arm around Edge's waist and led him towards the house. Edge wanted nothing more than to pull his sire in front of him and kiss his lips for the first time in years, but he fought the urge to do so. They finally made it up to the house. It was just as Edge had remembered and he wanted nothing more than to get inside with his sire. Gangrel slowly opened the door and they stepped inside. Edge slowly walked in and watched as Gangrel turned to face him.

" Do you want to see your brother?"

Edge was taken aback. He never knew Gangrel to ask any questions. Edge swallowed hard and nodded. Gangrel returned the nod and walked into his bedroom. Edge heard a mild conversation between the two and then Gangrel motioned for him to come to the room. Edge slowly walked into the room and smiled when he saw Christian standing there staring at him. He slowly approached Christian and lightly touched his face. Christian made no attempt to move, but just stood there. Gangrel sat on the corner of the bed, watching the brothers interact with one another. He slightly smiled when he saw Edge lean forward and kiss his younger brother. Christian looked at Gangrel from the corner of his eye to see if he was okay with this and Gangrel looked at him with a blank expression. Immidiately after seeing his sires reaction, Christian forcefully shoved Edge away. He tore off his sunglasses in a rage and glared at Edge.

" Only Gangrel may touch me until you are truly one of us."

Christian stormed out the door. Gangrel shook his head and looked at Edge.

" I don't know what is wrong with him, he seemed alright with you being here before. Don't worry Edge. I will speak with your brother."

Gangrel left the room and Edge sat on the bed slowly. Once again the words flooded his mind.

The blood of Gangrel flows through your veins...

Edge shook the thought from his head not letting his mind wander. He slowly laid down and let sleep take him. He only hoped that when he awoke all would be well.

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Gangrel ran after Christian and found him sitting alone on the stairs. Gangrel slowly approached him and sat beside him.

" Why are you resisting your brother?"

Christian looked at him. His face was wet with tears.

" I don't know. I feel wrong with him because I am yours."

Gangrel couldn't help but smile. Christian felt like that kiss had been cheating on his sire. Gangrel pulled Christian into a tight and warm embrace. He could feel Christian calm almost instantly. Gangrel laid his hand on Christian's cheek.

" You know that regardless of circumstance you are mine and I am yours."

Christian looked up into Gangrel's eyes and nodded. He let out a small gasp as Gangrel bent down to kiss him gently. Christian responded quickly with a fierceness that Gangrel knew very well. He pulled away from Christian for a moment and led him to the couch. As soon as Gangrel sat down he felt Christian rubbing his crotch. Gangrel smiled. He had always called his lover 'the horniest of all vampires' but no one ever believed him. Gangrel pulled Christian onto his lap and kissed his neck. When Christian pulled his hair out of the way, Gangrel sank his fangs into his neck. Gangrel didn't even notice that Christian had already gotten both their pants most of the way off. When Gangrel pulled back he realized something else: Christian was slowly stroking him. Gangrel moaned and began to stroke Christian. Christian looked into Gangrel's eyes.

" I love you Gangrel."

Gangrel kissed him lightly.

" I love you too Christian."

As though on cue from hearing those words, Christian pushed two fingers inside himself almost causing Gangrel to cum. Gangrel buried his face in Christian's shoulder. Christian smiled to himself. He knew Gangrel would take him soon. He f*cked himself faster and made sure that his sire was watching him. Gangrel looked into Christian's eyes and Christian pulled his fingers out of his ass. Christian sat on Gangrel's lap with his back facing Gangrel. He sat up a little and without warning he slammed Gangrel's whole length inside himself. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. Gangrel held onto Christian's hips, knowing that it wouldn't take long for either of them to cum. They moaned each others names and with each moan, Gangrel pounded Christian harder. Gangrel reached and started stroking Christian's hard cock. Christian couldn't take it anymore. In one quick motion he turned himself to face Gangrel without Gangrel having to stop. Christian looked into his sires eyes.

" Gangrel...I need..I need..."

Gangrel nodded.

" Cum for me Christian as I will for you."

As if a trigger were set, they both orgasmed at the exact same time. Christian's fell upon Gangrel's shoulder once his orgasm was over. He felt Gangrel kiss his hair. Gangrel looked at his lover.

" I'm not pulling out."

Christian smiled.

" I never said I wanted you too."

They kissed and Gangrel felt Christian fall asleep on him. Gangrel grabbed the blanket next to him and covered them both up. He looked at his bedroom door. Edge was standing there, looking at him with his eyes widened in shock.

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Gangrel looked at Edge who was still trying to figure out what he had just seen. Gangrel half smiled as he secured his arm around Christian and used to the other to motion for Edge. Edge slowly appraoched the couch and sat beside Gangrel. Edge looked at the bodies of his brother and his sire and noticed that Gangrel was still inside his baby brother. Edge looked at his sire.

" Christian hates me."

Christian stirred and turned his head towards Edge. He blinked a few times because of the light. Gangrel kissed the top of Christian's head.

" I'm sorry baby. Did we wake you?"

Christian shook his head and returned his stare to Edge.

" I do not hate you Edge. I just do not feel right having other hands on me that are not Gangrel's."

Edge nodded with understanding. He still wanted to kiss Gangrel after all the years they'd been apart, but Gangrel belonged to Christian now. Gangrel looked at Edge and shook his head slightly.

" I belong to both of you. At least I will when you take my blood again."

Christian nodded and slightly giggled.

" Then Edge can claim us both."

Gangrel smiled and nodded. Edge arched an eyebrow. How long had he wanted this? Too long. Way to long. He wished for it to happen now, but he knew he would have to wait. Edge watched as Christian climbed off of Gangrel, pulled up his pants, and walked into Gangrel's bedroom. Edge almost smiled. Gangrel must have told Christian something telepathically. Edge couldn't help but watch as Gangrel stood to adjust his pants. Gangrel noticed this and grinned.

" Don't worry. You will be mine just as Christian is." Edge smiled and as if knowing what Edge wanted, Gangrel bent down and kissed Edge passionately. After the kiss ended, Edge was breathless.

Gangrel leaned in next to Edge's ear and whispered," Until tomorrow night when the three of us become one."

TBC?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Edge fidgeted nervously in his room. He was having second thoughts about going through with this whole thing. Once he fed from Gangrel again, that was it. There was no turning back. Edge inhaled sharply as the door opened slowly and revealed Gangrel. Gangrel could already tell there was uneasiness by looking into Edge's eyes.

" Edge, it is going to be okay. You are already half way to your creation. Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you."

Edge allowed Gangrel to help him off the bed and they walked down the stairs hand in hand. They stepped into Gangrel's room and Edge noticed that it was empty. Where was Christian? Edge slowly sat on the corner of the bed as Gangrel approached him.

" How long have you wanted this Edge?"

Edge bowed his head as if he were ashamed.

" From the first time I saw you."

His voice was barely above a whisper. He didn't have to look up to know that Gangrel was standng in front of him smiling at him.

" Edge...Why didn't you stay with me then?"

Edge shrugged. He didn't have an answer for that. He felt the bed dip as Gangrel sat beside him. Edge turned to face him. He knew that Gangrel had never meant him any harm. Edge lightly touched Gangrel's face and took a deep breath.

" I'm not sure why I never decided to stay, but the one thing you must know is this: I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted to love you and have your love in return. Eternity is forever, you said it yourself and I want to spend my eternity here with you and Christian."

Edge watched his sire's face. Gangrel was just looking at him. Then Edge saw something he hadn't expected. He saw a couple tears slide down Gangrel's cheek. Gangrel pulled Edge to him and kissed him lightly.

" I shall never leave you again Edge."

Edge smiled and then pulled his hair back from him neck.

" Drink from me sire and claim me as yours."

TBC?


	6. Chapter 6

** okay okay so I'm ending it in 6 chapters..so sue me.. it has a sequel..geez..**

CHAPTER 6

Christian sat in his sire's room along with his brother. It had been many months since Edge had been brought across by Gangrel. Edge looked at his brother.

" Do you know why Gangrel asked us here?"

Christian silently shook his head. They both nearly jumped out of their skin when Gangrel walked in. He laughed a little and watched as Christian ran up to hug him. Christian looked at him.

" Where have to been sire?"

Gangrel looked at Christian, the younger of his two lovers and smiled.

" Sit down baby. I need to talk to the two of you."

Christian nodded and sat beside Edge. Gangrel remained standing.

" Do you both remember when you were both sired? I told the both of you eternity is forever and we would all spend eternity together. That was the truth, but I have met someone who can show us the way in darkness. Even though we will live out our immortality and our eternity together, it will not be here."

Christian and Edge both smiled at the same time up at their sire. They knew what was coming. Who ever this new leader was, he had to be great to want Gangrel and the two of them to join him. The brothers nodded at what they knew Gangrel had asked. Gangrel smiled. This would be their final day in their home. They would never return and they would never look back. They went to their separate rooms and gathered their things until there was nothing left. They walked out of the house of their memories knowing that all was better now because of a leader that Edge and Christian hadn't met yet.

THE END


End file.
